Perdons nous dans les bois
by pingoo
Summary: Lorsqu'Emily et JJ se perdent en route pour une scène de crime et qu'interviennent d'autres fâcheux évènements, ça risque de causer quelques soucis... One Shot. JJ/Emily.


**Titre: Perdons nous dans les bois...**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Emily Prentiss et Jennifer Jareau.**

**Résumé: Lorsqu'Emily et JJ se perdent en route pour une scène de crime et qu'interviennent d'autres fâcheux évènements, ça risque de causer quelques soucis... ****One Shot. JJ/Emily.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

-Em', admet le! Le ton de Jennifer Jareau n'était qu'exaspération.

Elles avaient tournées et retournées depuis trois quart d'heure, et c'était déjà la cinquième fois que JJ voyait le même panneau. Mais ce qui exaspérait le plus la blonde c'était le fait que sa petite amie et collègue n'admette pas l'évident: elles s'étaient perdus en chemin pour voir la scène de crime. En faite JJ n'en était guère étonnée; Emily Prentiss admettait rarement qu'elle était en tord. Emily l'ignorait royalement, rivant son regard sur la route. JJ souffla bruyamment.

-Emily? Chérie, juste admet-le!

-Admettre quoi Jen!? La brune demanda un air de fausse innocence accroché au visage.

-Tu le sais très bien...

-Jen, je te l'ai déjà dis... je contrôle la situation...

JJ eu envie de rire à cela, mais elle se retient sachant qu'une Emily Prentiss morose n'était pas la bienvenue dans ce genre de situation; et non, la blonde ne voulait surtout pas convier Miss Rabat Joie à leurs petites affaires.

-Alors trouve cette foutue scène de crime, qu'on puisse faire notre foutue boulot et rentrer à la maison finir ce qu'on avait commencer avant ce foutue appel...

Comme pour accentuer le désespoir dans le ton de la belle blonde, un des pneu de la voiture creva.

-Si c'est ce que je cro... commença JJ mais Emily la coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Un peu de positivisme Agent Jareau!

-C'est ça oui! On est perdu dans un coin pommé de je ne sais où, pas de réseau, au moins un pneu à plat...Et en plus la nuit tombe vite en ce moment...d'ailleurs, il fait déjà nuit...on va sans doute se faire bouffer par une bête sauvage...mais je dois garder mon Calme!?

Emily lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Une bête sauvage vraiment?! Tu sais que t'aurais du faire du théâtre!?

JJ lui tira la langue. Très mature. Emily se pencha et sortit la lampe de poche de la boite à gants, ouvrit sa portière et sortit de la voiture.

-Hé! Où tu va?

-Voir si on a un pneu de rechange dans le coffre, si t'as la frousse t'as qu'à ramener ton petit cul mignon et venir me donner un coup de main Jareau! Sourie la brune.

-Je me souviendrais de ça Prentiss... JJ sortie tout de même du véhicule puis tient la lampe de poche pour sa copine. Pitié, dis-moi que y'a un pneu de secours?

-Désolé bébé, grimaça Emily.

-Super! Alors on est vraiment perdu au milieu de nulle part? Sans moyen de joindre l'équipe? Avec un pneu à plat? En pleine nuit? Si on se fait pas bouffer par un ours on va crever de froid...

-T'exagère pas un peu là?!

JJ releva un sourcil, ce qui donna sa réponse à la brunette. Non, elle n'exagérait pas.

-Ça va, c'est pas comme si l'équipe n'allait pas s'inquiéter et venir à la rescousse...

JJ resta silencieuse, mais Emily savait très bien que la tête de sa copine était prête à exploser; et l'explosion ne tarda pas à faire des étincelles...

-Si tu nous avais pas perdu en premier lieu...

-Hé, hé, hé! Peut être que si t'avais donné de meilleurs indications je l'ai aurait mieux suivies Jareau...?!

-Sans blague!? Alors c'est Ma faute maintenant?! De la fumée sortait presque des oreilles de la blonde.

-Ouais.

-Très bien. Si c'est comme ça... Si jamais ont sort vivantes de là, attend toi à dormir sur le canapé pour au moins quatre mois... bouda la blonde, avant de remonter dans la voiture, branchant le chauffage.

-Parfait! Bouda à son tour Emily en se réinstallant sur le siège conducteur.

Elles boudèrent chacune dans leur coins pendant ce qui sembla être des heures. Pourtant, ça ne dura pas, car un cri retentit pas très loin de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient sur le bas-côté de la route. JJ sursauta et se retrouva dans les bras d'Emily.

-Em...c'était quoi ça?

-Un chat? Proposa la brune, cherchant autant à se rassurer qu'à rassurer JJ.

JJ reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emily alors que cette dernière lui caressait les cheveux et appuya un baiser su son front.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Em.

-Moi aussi, ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Ce n'était pas non plus ta faute.

Elles s'embrassèrent, signant le traité de paix.

-Suis-je toujours exclu de notre lit?!

-Sortons d'ici d'abord, on verra ça plus tard... JJ l'embrassa une fois de plus.

A ce moment là deux autres 4x4 qui n'étaient autres que ceux employés par le reste de leur équipe arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

-Il semble qu'on sois sortit d'affaire! Sourit Emily.

-Mouais, juste quand ça devenais intéressant...bougonna la blonde, faisant rire la brune avec cette remarque.

Elles sortirent de la voiture. Dereck Morgan vient à leur rencontre. Hotch, Reid et Rossi derrière lui.

-Alors, Mesdames?! On prend du bon temps dans les bois? Accusa leur collègue à la peau caramel, un sourire en coin alors qu'il se moquait de leur situation.

-Pas exactement non, marmonna JJ. Peux t-on partir d'ici maintenant!? JJ se dirigea vers l'un des autre 4x4, prête à s'y installer.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Boucles d'Or!? Morgan se tourna vers Emily.

-Peur des bois...

-Je t'ai entendue Prentiss... Quatre mois, tu sais de quoi je parle?! Lança JJ de la où elle se trouver.

La brune déglutit.

-Hein? Ça veut dire quoi? Demanda Reid, déconcerté.

-Pas de sexe et dodo sur le canapé... bougonna Emily, alors que Hotch, Rossi et Morgan pouffaient de rire.

-Y'a pas à dire Prentiss, cette femme t'as bien éduqué... rit Morgan alors qu'Emily lui tapa l'épaule, vexée, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les deux 4x4.

Une fois à l'abri de leur chambre d'hôtel, Emily s'approcha doucement de sa copine qui regardait à la fenêtre – elle boudait encore apparemment – passant ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, embrassant sa tempe.

-Je suis vraiment restreinte au canapé?!

JJ se retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Pff... de toute façon j'aurais fini sur le canapé avec toi... Maintenant, que diriez-tu que nous terminions ce que nous faisions ce matin avant d'être interrompues par ce foutu téléphone? Suggéra la blonde d'une voix sensuelle qui fit encore montée la température de la pièce d'un cran.

Emily décida de jouer la carte de la perte de mémoire.

-Ah oui? Et que faisions nous exactement ce matin Agent Jareau?! Elle arqua un sourcil, séductrice.

-Hum...quelque chose me dis que je vais devoir vous montrer Agent Prentiss!? JJ souriait comme le chat s'apprêtant à manger le canari.


End file.
